


The Living Memoir of Taako, Edited.

by KarkatHorns



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Amnesia, And the static that comes with it, Fun family bonding, How he remembered it after Lup got erased from his mind, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Taako was a farmboy can we like talk about that for a second excuse me, This is essentially a recounting of Taako's life, Voidfish Alterations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: Taako's memories of his childhood, exactly how he remembers them. His memory might be a little fuzzy, but it's nothing to worry about, right? He's been outcast and alone for as long as he can remember.[This is a case study on what it would be like to have no memories of family. Nothing about the IPRE, Lup, and Taako studying to be on the Starblaster trip. I wanted to think of what it would look like to see, visually, how Lucretia's edits changed parts of Taako's memory she would have never expected.]





	The Living Memoir of Taako, Edited.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been peer reviewed by the voidfish. Pay no mind to the parts that talk about ▓̵͚̼̒̎͛ͩ̆̑̚͝ͅ▓͖̣͍͊͗̚̕͞▓̗̟̯͎̙̋ͯ▓͆̒̆͑͆͞͏̪̝̩͍͚▓̧͔͈̒̌͆ͧ̏̆͢ ̶̸̨̺̼͈̩̟̩̘̲̝̖̑͊ͨͬ̎͐̈́̅ͩ̿͑̃̽ͅ ̶̘͍̄ͥ̄̿ͦ͋͞ͅ▓̭̠̤̮̪̥͓̠̋̀̎ͬ͒̓ͪ▓̜̈ͩ̋▓̠̹̣͎̟ͬ͘͘▓̵̛͔͉̬̥̥̜͖͙̏▓̷̻̙͈̝̞̅ͬͯ́͊̚▓̶͖͖͈͖̺̿ͮ▓͚͎̖ͩͥ͆͆ͨ▓͉̘͉̩ͩ̀ͫ͐▓̵̯̤ͣ͝▓̢̤̪̲̯͓̫ͨ̿̓̀̆▓͍ͩ͢▓ͩ̆̈̊̒͋ͯͦ̈́͏̪̣̫̱͡͡▓̷̛͖̠͚̥͖̹̦̤ͨ̾ͅ▓ͤ͒҉̰͇̱͜͡▓͇̘̩ͤ̅̉ ̶̶̮̪͕̼̳̜̲ͥ͑o̷̢͚̹͍̣͓ͤ͌̓̌̑̽̐̂̚r̬̣̝͍̫͂̾ͬ ̸̶̖͎̻̞͔̗͙ͮ̏̿̿̆̑͟ͅt͉͍̜̠̲̰͐ͦ̂͑͢h̬̣̒ͩ͞͞e͖̟̲̱̖͈̥̓̏ͨ͜ ̵̛̪͇͍͈̓ͦ͢▓͕̙̮͖͙̮ͭ̈̊̋̋͐̚ͅ▓̭͓͉̟͑ͩ̀̑͜͠▓̴̢͈̬̅ͬͭ̍̈ͮ͆ͥ͂ ̵͍̳̠̟͐͂▓̞̥͉̒̋̃▓̶̤̫͎͈̪͇͔͕̊̒̕▓̬̰̥͚̫͖̳͖ͨ̓̃͟▓̴̤̰͓̫̫͉̠̀̏͞▓̴̲̘͓̞̩̘ͬ͑͗▓̵̰̣̠ͫ̍̃͐ ͖̞̦̹̝͓̩̯͊̀ͩ̈́̋̋̕▓̦̼̋ͣ͡▓̼̮͈̪̘̲͈ͪ̄̾͋͋ͣ̈▓̷̡͎̮̙ͤ̄͑▓͐͂͑̽̓҉̷͖̯͓̖͝ ̣̲̣̣̄ͥ͞▓͚͔͉͖͇̓̎̿ͥ̽̃ͪ▓̵̸̝̞ͯ̃̓͒ͣͦ̐̚͡▓̳͖͓̯̬̣̰̪̱ͥͨ͋▓̟̮͈͕͉̦ͦͧ̂̓̽́ͬ͜▓̴͈͓͇̮̤͕ͧ̌̏ͩ͐ͧ▓ͩͪ͢͡҉͇͕͉͈͎▓̟͇̫̖͇̽

When Taako was born, there was no reason to celebrate. That would be strange to hear about any elf family, but it was true. Elves are prideful of their children, often throwing grand feasts and balls that include most of the whole village. Especially with High Elves like Taako, there would be nothing besides reason to celebrate and rejoice in having another member to the elven clan of purebred elves. He wasn’t born lacking in any traditional elven features- growing tall quickly and having long, slender ears that swiveled around at the nearest noises.

 

~~There was just one problem—Taako was born as a twin. And in Elven society, twins are a bad omen. Being a race that serves to be the decedents of Fae, elves have a magic that races through their blood like dwarves and dragonborn. It’s an innate ability that easily allows for children to have a stronger bond to the plane of Magic. When more than one child is born at a time, it’s entirely possible that their bond to the plane of Magic will meld. It means that the children would be reliant off each other. Twins connected through magic and bonds that strong might strengthen them in part, but usually causes trouble for the magically-fueled race. All it takes is for one child to be less than adept at connecting to the plane of magic, and that would mean a host of difficulty for the entire clan, picking up the slack of fully grown elves that are so co-dependent that they cannot fill their destined duties. Never quite fit the shoes that are given to them.~~

Taako ~~and Lup~~ ,might have been born to an upper class family in a suburban neighborhood, but the details are fuzzy to Taako all these years later. He can’t remember the faces of his parents- and he can’t really recall anything other than the fact that he maybe had a mom that was still living by the time he ran away. Elves, as a whole, seem to age maybe 15 times slower than humans. He can’t remember why he was given up at the age of 19 or so, but he was so little that he was barely grasping common from the maids before ~~him and his sister were~~  he was moved into the house of some cousins. Both of his parents had siblings, though one had maybe 10 while the other had two. On top of that, there were many friends of the family that had taken to calling themselves aunts and uncles. Taako can’t remember if that actually made a difference to how he was treated, but it was awful all the way down the line. So perhaps it didn’t matter for shit, to be honest.

 

As a whole, the high elven community had some bizarre ideas about bloodlines that he couldn’t comprehend if he tried. ~~Lup was the one who was able to grasp the concept the most, but it was too hard to distinctly remember the conflicts between the families in the neighborhood that~~ Taako had a hard time distinguishing which family was a part of what. ~~She was the first one of the two to learn elven, with Taako instead learning languages like draconic and undercommon from their everchanging family maids and servants.~~ Taako had a knack for picking up every language he heard, but Elven was the one thing he struggled with until he was maybe 56. Plenty of time to speak pretty comfortably in common, undercommon, draconic, elven, and high elven. Taako even had his eyes on learning goblin ~~, while Lup was interested in infernal. She had it in her head that maybe one day she could talk to some cool fire elementals, while~~ Taako wanted to see if he could swindle a few goblins out of some gold one day, if he ever got to be an adventurer ~~like the books they read together.~~

Taako learned High Elven at some point, but the memory of it is a blur. At the very least, he remembers being introduced to hearing a language from a butler or maid. Probably just picked it up from his and adapted or something- despite the fact he knows his family used a regular dialect for most of his childhood. He sure as hell wasn’t learning from any books, at least when he couldn’t read them at first. He remembers some sort of school, though it was a very small room with only a handful of kids being worked through learning how to read in common and the regular elven dialect. It wasn’t difficult, though he got in trouble on a constant basis for daydreaming and being fidgety despite quickly grasping the material.

 

 ~~Without Lup, he would have gotten in a lot of trouble for the smallest of things, be it from playing with kids outside of his own caste, or wandering into the woods. At the same time,~~ Taako was good about identifying the moods of their cousins and other relatives. Always had a good eye for telling when it was a bad time to ask for things. ~~The two of them formed a system, where Lup could figure out all the things they needed to communicate and Taako could read the room to decide if something was worth the trouble. They~~ Taako learned quick that ~~they~~ he didn’t belong here- always being policed and reprimanded for not eating with the proper silverware or starting fights with their cousins. ~~Mostly, Lup started the fights, but Taako was the one with sticky fingers who happened to stumble upon a necklace or watch.~~ Taako developed the “I’m good out here” mentality early in his life.

 

At 67, when Taako was maybe barely seven in a human year equivalent, ~~him and Lup were kicked out after she broke an expensive figurine in the center of the house~~ he was told to pack his bags in the dead of morning because somebody in the house broke something expensive. He doesn’t remember really being a part of it, but he’s sure it was probably one of his fucking cousins just passing along the blame. If they could kick out a little kid over something that wasn’t even his fault, they could suck it. His relatives didn’t really have any real obligations to keep ~~the two of them~~ him around, so ~~they were~~ he was removed and passed along to all sorts of other people really quick. First direct family members, then friends of the family. One place was home for maybe three months, while others kept him for only a few years. Staying only 15 years or so was the average.

 

 ~~Being a twin probably was the biggest issue. Him and Lup fit the stereotypes—knowing what the other will say, being inseparable. Both having a connection to the plane of magic that seemed weaker when the other wasn’t near.  The idea that they could be kicked out from a home for breaking things and playing pranks would be ridiculous for an elf to do to family. After all, elves are descendent from Fae, known for being tricksters and thieves. It was just an excuse from one member of the clan to the next- the idea that a given family can force Taako and Lup to be independent from each other. The treatment, cruel and isolating, only made them quicker to stick together. To develop an “it’s us against the world” mentality that worsened the issue. The idea that mundane things like bad weather were caused by the twins’ arrival to a new home.~~ The saddest thing is, Taako can’t honestly think of a single reason he was outcast and alone. Especially when he seemed no different from any other elf his age, attitude and snarky remarks included. ~~~~

~~Taako and Lup did all sorts of things to ensure their own safety. Stole money when they could after one of the places they stayed at insisted that Taako and Lup didn’t deserve to eat when one of them behaved in a ‘way unbecoming of a noble’ or anything of the sort. Punished if one of them snuck the other one food after having dinner taken away as another punishment. They were reprimanded for all sorts of reasons, and it was so inconsistent that the two of them started storing and hiding food under the bed. Hiding spare clothes in their pillow stuffing. They continued this when they moved along to other houses, often landing them in more trouble from confused relatives that didn’t understand the way the two of them adapted to so much constant change. Taako and Lup started stealing gold pieces and jewelry and snuck out after school to sell it off to local elven travelers and merchants just passing through the area.  They got kicked out because of it on two occasions, both roughly equally the fault of the other.~~

 

Taako can’t be sure of every reason, but he knows for a fact that he didn’t last even four months at some homes. His original parents wanted him to live with relatives that had the same level of blood royalty status- full blooded elves with better magic abilities. But after being passed from home to home, there was nothing more that could really be done about that. The closest thing that his family could do was send him over to his Grandpa Toastaada’s place when he was maybe 132. After moving around for so long, never quite getting used to staying in one area or another, it became hard to keep track of his age after that. In human terms, he was maybe about nine years old.

 

Elves have amazingly long lifespans, so Taako always meant it every single time he described his grandfather as fucking ancient. Elves live 15 times longer than humans on average, and his grandpa was in his 2000s. His voice quivered when he spoke. His vocal chords sounded so raspy it was hard to grasp his elven words at the best of times.  He was sure in some way that he would never really know if Grandpa Toastaada was his real grandpa, or if he was really just so fucking Senile he didn’t give less than two shits to take in two kids without question. So long as they could help out around the house and farmland, that is. And fuck if that wasn’t the hardest thing Taako did as a child.

 

Taako is maybe like half sure that he wasn’t the only kid on the farm. He sorta maybe remembers there being another kid- maybe somebody from the neighborhood that worked at the farm part time. He can’t remember any of their features other for the vague concept that he either was so exhausted that this kid was an illusion of some sort, or that this was just another problem kid that was sent to farm as a punishment. Taako is sure they talked but can’t so much as recall a single conversation or personality.  Mostly, he just did farmwork all day. Managed the animals, brushed the horses, fed the pigs, and got eggs from the chickens. Churned butter and cream to help sell at the farmer’s market. Taako doesn’t really remember a thing from his time here other than some of the fundamentals about working a field. Nursing Farm animals back to health and cleaning up lots of horse shit. Everything else he learned during this time is just one big blur- probably too unimportant to recall. He was there until he was maybe 190, when their Grandpa went out one day in the morning to feed some chickens and a neighbor came by and gently told Taako to pack all of his things. That Toastaada was past his prime, and there was not a thing a single cleric could do for him now. He got the message.

 

~~He wouldn’t have been able to do it without Lup. The two twins stayed on the farm and worked hard every single day. Grandpa Toastaada was a crazy old man, but he was fair. He hired other workers to be out on the farm, and the two of them had plenty to eat. Enough to sell on their own terms, saving up money and spending free time at the local park. There was some sort of clown for hire that made frequent appearances- some sort of dwarf that made a living on blowing balloons at kids birthday parties. Taako and Lup used to climb trees and throw small rocks at him, and Tostaada didn’t really worry too much about curfew or safety. So long as they didn’t use “not getting enough sleep” as an excuse for not doing any of the farmwork, they could go out to the local library. It was the first time that the two of them were able to learn on their own terms, and while things were stressful and physically demanding, their time there was far from cruel. There wasn’t really any love in the relationship they had with their grandpa, but they had a mutual respect. That free time is what allowed for Taako and Lup to begin their studies in math and earn reading abilities for the other languages they picked up at younger ages. When their grandfather collapsed out on the fields that morning after going to feed the chickens, Taako and Lup simply slept in thinking that he went out to go buy something from the market without telling them. Sometimes he got a bit lost, and sometimes he just didn’t want to announce where he was going. It took two days before they found out that once again, they were going to be moved in to live with another relative. Losing the longest home they ever lived at was easily one of the worst things about this entire scenario.~~

 Taako remembers the sleepless nights, waiting for a new relative or “friend of the family” to come and pick him up. He was convinced that maybe nobody would ever come. That he would be up in the morning, feeding the farm animals and cleaning up after them and that he would just become the next Grandpa Tostadaa. Lup told him to stop being so dramatic, but she was worried beneath that. It was possible, if their original family decided that this was he last straw. Something that wasn’t even their fault, and none of their responsibility.

 

~~Lup was the strong one then, because he just cried his eyes out and hid under the bed for hours. She had to coax him out in order to try and comfort him at all- though the two of them were terrified of going somewhere new. Even if somebody new showed up, there would be no reason for it to be anybody that wouldn’t kick them out after a few months to a year. At this point, they were the human equivalent of 14, and this was the only life they really knew. It was hard, and it was a lot of work, but they didn’t know what home would be like after this. Lup held him, and he held her, and they got together a collection of everything they could. They took as much money as they could from where they could find it and tried to line their pockets and bags with bread and canned goods. They spent half their lives being moved from place to place, and another half on the farm. To go back to not having a home anymore meant losing the only sense of consistency they had ever gotten in their lives. More hiding food under the bed. More hiding trinkets in the mattress or pillow cotton. Being separated by family who, from the bottom of their hearts, somehow thought they could be “fixed” as if they were broken for being born as a team.~~

 

It was almost a week before a new relative came by, supposedly the disgraced cousin or some relative of the mother Taako never really met. When she came, Taako didn’t see the resemblance. She was a towering figure- all muscle and force. Her face was rugged and was lined with scars as if she’s been in a new fight every day for the past 600 years. She had her hair shaved on both sides of her head, but the rest of her hair was long and carefully braided into patterns that Taako had never seen before. The reason she didn’t seem to be a relative was because she was not a full-blooded elf at all, but rather a half-elf that was the result of his biological grandmother and one of her servants. An orc, who had served as her butler. This was the only relative that he really had left to take him in, and he had never even heard her name, because she wasn’t even really considered a part of the family by blood. She wasn’t a pureblood, so she wasn’t welcome in the main square. And he realized then that his family finally, truly gave up on him, and he probably wouldn’t be allowed near the elven clan either.

 

Good fucking riddance.

 

When she came by and saw him standing at the door, she scooped him up like he was a small bird. She was able to lift ~~both~~ him ~~and Lup~~ up like ~~they were~~ pieces of bark no larger than the size of her pinky, and gave ~~them~~ him a hug that cradled ~~them~~ him to her chest.  And Taako will never forget the booming laugh that had nearly hurt his ears from the closeness, of somebody who would soon become the greatest figure he’s ever had in his life. And the first words out of her mouth were-

 

“Fuckin’ hell pumpkins, sorry I’m late. The weather was totes being a bitch. Now, let’s get on home!”

**Author's Note:**

> ▓̹͚̮̟͓͙̩̊̂̈́̍ͭͫ͘ͅ▓̿ͣ̋̌ͪ͆̚̚҉͖̻͔̣͙̯▓̶̤̥̒͌͊▓̯̦̼̝̗̤͖͙̭̓ͯ̏ͥ̏͋▓̶͌̌ͥ̆ͬ҉̝̫͡▓̴̛̙̫̞͇͉̞̜̔̎͑͌͂ͪ̈̕▓̳͔̘͖͓̬̔ͪ͂̋̽͋̌̈ͪ͝▓̬̼ͧ͆͛̿̃̈̚͘▓́͏̰͝▓̛̗̞̳͙̜̳̝ͮͦ▓̈͐̐҉̩͎̰̹͖̩̖ͅͅ▓ͣ͐̈́҉̥͉͓͚̥͍▓̷̰̰̑͋ͬ̎̓̑ͥ▓̴̴̻̯̻̥̟͈͆͛͂ͨͅ▓̬͓͕̭̩̿ͫ̏̂̽͟͠▓̻̱͕̮̺̞̹̺̽▓̡͛̔̇ͣͮ͏̼̼̺͙͙͙̞͍͖▓̰͈̲̻̄ͧ̊́̒͛ͬͧ͜▓̸̡̟͔̫̱̹̜͎̹̑͂ͩ̂̐▓̶̻͋̄̏ͯͥ͂͊ͬ̕▓͓̇̎͆ͫ͗̑̂̕▓̡̛͉̱̦̭̣̭̳̃ͯͭ▓̘̫̥̥̳͖̟̍̏͒͂̓ͧ͡ͅ▓ͦ̓̎̈̑͆ͦͬ҉̥͚͖̰▓̸͕̙̥̏̓ͭͪ▓̤̆̾̄͜͢▓̵͍͓͎͙̓ͥ̊ͤ̑̃̚▓̯̫̰̯͎̙̀̂▓̡̡̮̜̥͍̝̹̭̐̎͡ͅͅ▓̠̝̺̍ͥ̓ͣͩͤͩ̓▓̠͈̳̲̠̲̹̂̓͂͜͡▓̷̴͚̥̹̲̩̊͜ͅ▓ͣ̈́҉͉̤͉̹̖̱̕▓̥̺̤̪̳̩̣ͦ͛ͣ̆͢͜͡▓̶͍̳̪̼̜͈̠ͣ̌̏̓▓͓̭̺̓̓̈͒͊̈̚̚▓̨̨͇̖̟͇̺ͯ̔͑̂ͨ̾͛̚▓̝͚̞ͩ̽̚̕▓̧̻̘̺̤̟̤̮̔ͥ͛̓̉̔ͨͮ▓̹͚̮̟͓͙̩̊̂̈́̍ͭͫ͘ͅ▓̿ͣ̋̌ͪ͆̚̚҉͖̻͔̣͙̯▓̶̤̥̒͌͊▓̯̦̼̝̗̤͖͙̭̓ͯ̏ͥ̏͋▓̶͌̌ͥ̆ͬ҉̝̫͡▓̴̛̙̫̞͇͉̞̜̔̎͑͌͂ͪ̈̕▓̳͔̘͖͓̬̔ͪ͂̋̽͋̌̈ͪ͝▓̬̼ͧ͆͛̿̃̈̚͘▓́͏̰͝▓̛̗̞̳͙̜̳̝ͮͦ▓̈͐̐҉̩͎̰̹͖̩̖ͅͅ▓ͣ͐̈́҉̥͉͓͚̥͍▓̷̰̰̑͋ͬ̎̓̑ͥ▓̴̴̻̯̻̥̟͈͆͛͂ͨͅ▓̬͓͕̭̩̿ͫ̏̂̽͟͠▓̻̱͕̮̺̞̹̺̽▓̡͛̔̇ͣͮ͏̼̼̺͙͙͙̞͍͖▓̰͈̲̻̄ͧ̊́̒͛ͬͧ͜▓̸̡̟͔̫̱̹̜͎̹̑͂ͩ̂̐▓̶̻͋̄̏ͯͥ͂͊ͬ̕▓͓̇̎͆ͫ͗̑̂̕▓̡̛͉̱̦̭̣̭̳̃ͯͭ▓̘̫̥̥̳͖̟̍̏͒͂̓ͧ͡ͅ▓ͦ̓̎̈̑͆ͦͬ҉̥͚͖̰▓̸͕̙̥̏̓ͭͪ▓̤̆̾̄͜͢▓̵͍͓͎͙̓ͥ̊ͤ̑̃̚▓̯̫̰̯͎̙̀̂▓̡̡̮̜̥͍̝̹̭̐̎͡ͅͅ▓̠̝̺̍ͥ̓ͣͩͤͩ̓▓̠͈̳̲̠̲̹̂̓͂͜͡▓̷̴͚̥̹̲̩̊͜ͅ▓ͣ̈́҉͉̤͉̹̖̱̕▓̥̺̤̪̳̩̣ͦ͛ͣ̆͢͜͡▓̶͍̳̪̼̜͈̠ͣ̌̏̓▓͓̭̺̓̓̈͒͊̈̚̚▓̨̨͇̖̟͇̺ͯ̔͑̂ͨ̾͛̚▓̝͚̞ͩ̽̚̕▓̧̻̘̺̤̟̤̮̔ͥ͛̓̉̔ͨͮ▓̹͚̮̟͓͙̩̊̂̈́̍ͭͫ͘ͅ▓̿ͣ̋̌ͪ͆̚̚҉͖̻͔̣͙̯▓̶̤̥̒͌͊▓̯̦̼̝̗̤͖͙̭̓ͯ̏ͥ̏͋▓̶͌̌ͥ̆ͬ҉̝̫͡▓̴̛̙̫̞͇͉̞̜̔̎͑͌͂ͪ̈̕▓̳͔̘͖͓̬̔ͪ͂̋̽͋̌̈ͪ͝▓̬̼ͧ͆͛̿̃̈̚͘▓́͏̰͝▓̛̗̞̳͙̜̳̝ͮͦ▓̈͐̐҉̩͎̰̹͖̩̖ͅͅ▓ͣ͐̈́҉̥͉͓͚̥͍▓̷̰̰̑͋ͬ̎̓̑ͥ▓̴̴̻̯̻̥̟͈͆͛͂ͨͅ▓̬͓͕̭̩̿ͫ̏̂̽͟͠▓̻̱͕̮̺̞̹̺̽▓̡͛̔̇ͣͮ͏̼̼̺͙͙͙̞͍͖▓̰͈̲̻̄ͧ̊́̒͛ͬͧ͜▓̸̡̟͔̫̱̹̜͎̹̑͂ͩ̂̐▓̶̻͋̄̏ͯͥ͂͊ͬ̕▓͓̇̎͆ͫ͗̑̂̕▓̡̛͉̱̦̭̣̭̳̃ͯͭ▓̘̫̥̥̳͖̟̍̏͒͂̓ͧ͡ͅ▓ͦ̓̎̈̑͆ͦͬ҉̥͚͖̰▓̸͕̙̥̏̓ͭͪ▓̤̆̾̄͜͢▓̵͍͓͎͙̓ͥ̊ͤ̑̃̚▓̯̫̰̯͎̙̀̂▓̡̡̮̜̥͍̝̹̭̐̎͡ͅͅ▓̠̝̺̍ͥ̓ͣͩͤͩ̓▓̠͈̳̲̠̲̹̂̓͂͜͡▓̷̴͚̥̹̲̩̊͜ͅ▓ͣ̈́҉͉̤͉̹̖̱̕▓̥̺̤̪̳̩̣ͦ͛ͣ̆͢͜͡▓̶͍̳̪̼̜͈̠ͣ̌̏̓▓͓̭̺̓̓̈͒͊̈̚̚▓̨̨͇̖̟͇̺ͯ̔͑̂ͨ̾͛̚▓̝͚̞ͩ̽̚̕▓̧̻̘̺̤̟̤̮̔ͥ͛̓̉̔ͨͮ▓̹͚̮̟͓͙̩̊̂̈́̍ͭͫ͘ͅ▓̿ͣ̋̌ͪ͆̚̚҉͖̻͔̣͙̯▓̶̤̥̒͌͊▓̯̦̼̝̗̤͖͙̭̓ͯ̏ͥ̏͋▓̶͌̌ͥ̆ͬ҉̝̫͡▓̴̛̙̫̞͇͉̞̜̔̎͑͌͂ͪ̈̕▓̳͔̘͖͓̬̔ͪ͂̋̽͋̌̈ͪ͝▓̬̼ͧ͆͛̿̃̈̚͘▓́͏̰͝▓̛̗̞̳͙̜̳̝ͮͦ▓̈͐̐҉̩͎̰̹͖̩̖ͅͅ▓ͣ͐̈́҉̥͉͓͚̥͍▓̷̰̰̑͋ͬ̎̓̑ͥ▓̴̴̻̯̻̥̟͈͆͛͂ͨͅ▓̬͓͕̭̩̿ͫ̏̂̽͟͠▓̻̱͕̮̺̞̹̺̽▓̡͛̔̇ͣͮ͏̼̼̺͙͙͙̞͍͖▓̰͈̲̻̄ͧ̊́̒͛ͬͧ͜▓̸̡̟͔̫̱̹̜͎̹̑͂ͩ̂̐▓̶̻͋̄̏ͯͥ͂͊ͬ̕▓͓̇̎͆ͫ͗̑̂̕▓̡̛͉̱̦̭̣̭̳̃ͯͭ▓̘̫̥̥̳͖̟̍̏͒͂̓ͧ͡ͅ▓ͦ̓̎̈̑͆ͦͬ҉̥͚͖̰▓̸͕̙̥̏̓ͭͪ▓̤̆̾̄͜͢▓̵͍͓͎͙̓ͥ̊ͤ̑̃̚▓̯̫̰̯͎̙̀̂▓̡̡̮̜̥͍̝̹̭̐̎͡ͅͅ▓̠̝̺̍ͥ̓ͣͩͤͩ̓▓̠͈̳̲̠̲̹̂̓͂͜͡▓̷̴͚̥̹̲̩̊͜ͅ▓ͣ̈́҉͉̤͉̹̖̱̕▓̥̺̤̪̳̩̣ͦ͛ͣ̆͢͜͡▓̶͍̳̪̼̜͈̠ͣ̌̏̓▓͓̭̺̓̓̈͒͊̈̚̚▓̨̨͇̖̟͇̺ͯ̔͑̂ͨ̾͛̚▓̝͚̞ͩ̽̚̕▓̧̻̘̺̤̟̤̮̔ͥ͛̓̉̔ͨͮ▓̹͚̮̟͓͙̩̊̂̈́̍ͭͫ͘ͅ▓̿ͣ̋̌ͪ͆̚̚҉͖̻͔̣͙̯▓̶̤̥̒͌͊▓̯̦̼̝̗̤͖͙̭̓ͯ̏ͥ̏͋▓̶͌̌ͥ̆ͬ҉̝̫͡▓̴̛̙̫̞͇͉̞̜̔̎͑͌͂ͪ̈̕▓̳͔̘͖͓̬̔ͪ͂̋̽͋̌̈ͪ͝▓̬̼ͧ͆͛̿̃̈̚͘▓́͏̰͝▓̛̗̞̳͙̜̳̝ͮͦ▓̈͐̐҉̩͎̰̹͖̩̖ͅͅ▓ͣ͐̈́҉̥͉͓͚̥͍▓̷̰̰̑͋ͬ̎̓̑ͥ▓̴̴̻̯̻̥̟͈͆͛͂ͨͅ▓̬͓͕̭̩̿ͫ̏̂̽͟͠▓̻̱͕̮̺̞̹̺̽▓̡͛̔̇ͣͮ͏̼̼̺͙͙͙̞͍͖▓̰͈̲̻̄ͧ̊́̒͛ͬͧ͜▓̸̡̟͔̫̱̹̜͎̹̑͂ͩ̂̐▓̶̻͋̄̏ͯͥ͂͊ͬ̕▓͓̇̎͆ͫ͗̑̂̕▓̡̛͉̱̦̭̣̭̳̃ͯͭ▓̘̫̥̥̳͖̟̍̏͒͂̓ͧ͡ͅ▓ͦ̓̎̈̑͆ͦͬ҉̥͚͖̰▓̸͕̙̥̏̓ͭͪ▓̤̆̾̄͜͢▓̵͍͓͎͙̓ͥ̊ͤ̑̃̚▓̯̫̰̯͎̙̀̂▓̡̡̮̜̥͍̝̹̭̐̎͡ͅͅ▓̠̝̺̍ͥ̓ͣͩͤͩ̓▓̠͈̳̲̠̲̹̂̓͂͜͡▓̷̴͚̥̹̲̩̊͜ͅ▓ͣ̈́҉͉̤͉̹̖̱̕▓̥̺̤̪̳̩̣ͦ͛ͣ̆͢͜͡▓̶͍̳̪̼̜͈̠ͣ̌̏̓▓͓̭̺̓̓̈͒͊̈̚̚▓̨̨͇̖̟͇̺ͯ̔͑̂ͨ̾͛̚▓̝͚̞ͩ̽̚̕▓̧̻̘̺̤̟̤̮̔ͥ͛̓̉̔ͨͮ▓̹͚̮̟͓͙̩̊̂̈́̍ͭͫ͘ͅ▓̿ͣ̋̌ͪ͆̚̚҉͖̻͔̣͙̯▓̶̤̥̒͌͊▓̯̦̼̝̗̤͖͙̭̓ͯ̏ͥ̏͋▓̶͌̌ͥ̆ͬ҉̝̫͡▓̴̛̙̫̞͇͉̞̜̔̎͑͌͂ͪ̈̕▓̳͔̘͖͓̬̔ͪ͂̋̽͋̌̈ͪ͝▓̬̼ͧ͆͛̿̃̈̚͘▓́͏̰͝▓̛̗̞̳͙̜̳̝ͮͦ▓̈͐̐҉̩͎̰̹͖̩̖ͅͅ▓ͣ͐̈́҉̥͉͓͚̥͍▓̷̰̰̑͋ͬ̎̓̑ͥ▓̴̴̻̯̻̥̟͈͆͛͂ͨͅ▓̬͓͕̭̩̿ͫ̏̂̽͟͠▓̻̱͕̮̺̞̹̺̽▓̡͛̔̇ͣͮ͏̼̼̺͙͙͙̞͍͖▓̰͈̲̻̄ͧ̊́̒͛ͬͧ͜▓̸̡̟͔̫̱̹̜͎̹̑͂ͩ̂̐▓̶̻͋̄̏ͯͥ͂͊ͬ̕▓͓̇̎͆ͫ͗̑̂̕▓̡̛͉̱̦̭̣̭̳̃ͯͭ▓̘̫̥̥̳͖̟̍̏͒͂̓ͧ͡ͅ▓ͦ̓̎̈̑͆ͦͬ҉̥͚͖̰▓̸͕̙̥̏̓ͭͪ▓̤̆̾̄͜͢▓̵͍͓͎͙̓ͥ̊ͤ̑̃̚▓̯̫̰̯͎̙̀̂▓̡̡̮̜̥͍̝̹̭̐̎͡ͅͅ▓̠̝̺̍ͥ̓ͣͩͤͩ̓▓̠͈̳̲̠̲̹̂̓͂͜͡▓̷̴͚̥̹̲̩̊͜ͅ▓ͣ̈́҉͉̤͉̹̖̱̕▓̥̺̤̪̳̩̣ͦ͛ͣ̆͢͜͡▓̶͍̳̪̼̜͈̠ͣ̌̏̓▓͓̭̺̓̓̈͒͊̈̚̚▓̨̨͇̖̟͇̺ͯ̔͑̂ͨ̾͛̚▓̝͚̞ͩ̽̚̕▓̧̻̘̺̤̟̤̮̔ͥ͛̓̉̔ͨͮ▓̹͚̮̟͓͙̩̊̂̈́̍ͭͫ͘ͅ▓̿ͣ̋̌ͪ͆̚̚҉͖̻͔̣͙̯▓̶̤̥̒͌͊▓̯̦̼̝̗̤͖͙̭̓ͯ̏ͥ̏͋▓̶͌̌ͥ̆ͬ҉̝̫͡▓̴̛̙̫̞͇͉̞̜̔̎͑͌͂ͪ̈̕▓̳͔̘͖͓̬̔ͪ͂̋̽͋̌̈ͪ͝▓̬̼ͧ͆͛̿̃̈̚͘▓́͏̰͝▓̛̗̞̳͙̜̳̝ͮͦ▓̈͐̐҉̩͎̰̹͖̩̖ͅͅ▓ͣ͐̈́҉̥͉͓͚̥͍▓̷̰̰̑͋ͬ̎̓̑ͥ▓̴̴̻̯̻̥̟͈͆͛͂ͨͅ▓̬͓͕̭̩̿ͫ̏̂̽͟͠▓̻̱͕̮̺̞̹̺̽▓̡͛̔̇ͣͮ͏̼̼̺͙͙͙̞͍͖▓̰͈̲̻̄ͧ̊́̒͛ͬͧ͜▓̸̡̟͔̫̱̹̜͎̹̑͂ͩ̂̐▓̶̻͋̄̏ͯͥ͂͊ͬ̕▓͓̇̎͆ͫ͗̑̂̕▓̡̛͉̱̦̭̣̭̳̃ͯͭ▓̘̫̥̥̳͖̟̍̏͒͂̓ͧ͡ͅ▓ͦ̓̎̈̑͆ͦͬ҉̥͚͖̰▓̸͕̙̥̏̓ͭͪ▓̤̆̾̄͜͢▓̵͍͓͎͙̓ͥ̊ͤ̑̃̚▓̯̫̰̯͎̙̀̂▓̡̡̮̜̥͍̝̹̭̐̎͡ͅͅ▓̠̝̺̍ͥ̓ͣͩͤͩ̓▓̠͈̳̲̠̲̹̂̓͂͜͡▓̷̴͚̥̹̲̩̊͜ͅ▓ͣ̈́҉͉̤͉̹̖̱̕▓̥̺̤̪̳̩̣ͦ͛ͣ̆͢͜͡▓̶͍̳̪̼̜͈̠ͣ̌̏̓▓͓̭̺̓̓̈͒͊̈̚̚▓̨̨͇̖̟͇̺ͯ̔͑̂ͨ̾͛̚▓̝͚̞ͩ̽̚̕▓̧̻̘̺̤̟̤̮̔ͥ͛̓̉̔ͨͮ
> 
> Spoilers aside, feel free to contact me on tumblr. I'm tazartist.


End file.
